A weapon that fires projectiles typically includes (i) a firing system having a barrel through which the projectiles are fired and (ii) an aiming system used to aim the weapon. The aiming system often includes a sight through which a user can observe the direction that the barrel is pointing or see the point at which the barrel's muzzle is aimed. The sight of the weapon may sometimes include a scope with crosshairs.
Boresighting refers to the process of calibrating an aiming system, such as by calibrating the sight of a weapon so that the crosshairs of the scope align with a spot where the barrel muzzle is pointing. In some conventional approaches, a user can install a boresighter device into the discharge end of the barrel. The boresighter emits a laser beam that identifies where a projectile would hit if fired through the muzzle, and the user can adjust the sight until the crosshairs mark the same spot.
Unfortunately, the boresighting process for in-field weapon systems often requires heavy and cumbersome equipment, and multiple people are typically needed to carry the equipment. Also, the equipment often requires considerable time to install, use, orient, calibrate, and tear down in the field. In addition, equipment installation is often complex because the equipment typically includes mechanical, electrical, and optical components requiring setup.